


Distractions

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dry Sex, First Dates, Gift Fic, M/M, One Shot, Peter is a Little Shit, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, starker exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:09:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: My work for the Starker Exchange. Gift for alltimehella.All characters are 18+Tony Stark is infacuated with his very taken student Peter Parker. What Tony doesn't know yet is that Peter feels the same way





	Distractions

Peter Parker. Tony groans as his star student comes across his mind. HIs beautiful, sexy, very taken student. He knew that Peter was dating the exchange student Shuri, not that he blamed the younger man. The girl was pretty, smart and not afraid to speak her mind. Honestly she reminded Tony of himself. Maybe that’s why he was so jealous. He couldn’t help thinking about the bright eyed student in the front row. He was always so attentive, eyes wide and bright, the tip of his pen pursed between his full, pink oh-so-kissable lips. Saying Peter was a smart kid was the understatement of the century. He was easily almost as smart as Tony himself, but his grades said the opposite. That had Tony concerned. He needed to find out what was happening because Peter should not be failing. 

Tony looks up as his class begins to file in. Peter was first in, as always. Shuri was after him and they were laughing about something. Now, Tony didn’t hate Shuri, she was a great person. He just didn’t like her with Peter. His Peter. His Peter? Yes. His Peter. His. 

Pulling his mind from the gutter, Tony stands and approaches the front of the room with his hands clasped behind his back. He had a hands on lab prepared today and wanted to get started as soon as possible Of course, there were other things he’d love to get his hands on, but in due time….

 

The project was simple enough, an exploration of heat on speed. It was boring really. Tony was bored. Again. He finds himself staring at Peter again, as always. He watches with intrigue as Peter talks to himself softly, pink lips moving quickly before his tongue darts out and wets those lips. God it drove Tony crazy. He wanted to shove Peter against the wall or onto a desktop and fuck him into next week. But there was one thing that stood in the way. 

And that thing stood next to him, peering over their project. She leaned lose, saying something to make Peter laugh. Tony’s grip tightened and he fought himself to not rush over and split them up. This was going to kill him. He was gonna die before graduation finally came. 

Class finally came to an end after a painful hour and a half. He stands as students began to file out. 

“Peter. Come see me. Now.”

He watches as Shuri whispers in his ear then pats his shoulder. He blushes a little and nods before slowly approaching Tony’s desk. 

“Is something wrong Mr. Stark?” the younger man asked, biting his lip and shifting from foot to foot. Tony found it absolutely adorable and wanted to kiss him silly right then. 

“Peter are you aware of your grade in my class?”

Peter looks down. “It’s not what it could be.” He mumbles. 

“Exactly.” He sits and gestures to the stool beside the desk that he himself sat on when he lectured and wasn’t walking around the classroom. “Is there something wrong? Nothing you say will go beyond these walls.” Despite being extremely jealous of Peter’s girlfriend, he was actually concerned.

“Well not wrong exactly. I’ve been….distracted? Yeah. Distracted.”

Tony leaned back and folds his hands. “Is it someone in class?”

“Mhm.” The shy demeanor started to melt away.

Tony fights back a smirk. He could read Peter like a book. This would be fun. 

“Is there anything I can do to help? If you tell me who it is, I’m sure we can” He licks his lips. “Work something out.”

“Hm.. Well I’m not so sure that it would be ethical.” Peter practically purred. “We’d have to be careful.”

“Well it’s a good thing I’m good at hiding things.”

“Care to elaborate?” Tony raised an eyebrow and leans forward.

“What is your sexuality Mr. Stark?”

Taken aback, Tony laughs and rubs his head. “Well I don’t really think about labels but I would say I consider myself pansexual.”

“I’m gay.” Peter blurts. 

“But you have a girlfriend.”

“Ever heard of a beard?”

“She’s a cover up? But why?”

“Mr. Stark, Shuri is a lesbian.”

“I see.” Relief flooded Tony’s veins. 

“I was trying to make you jealous and judging from watching you in class, it worked.”

“And what does this have to do with you failing my class?”

“Oh that’s because I was waiting for a moment like this. I wanted your attention.”

“Peter you never had to fight for my attentions. Hell, it’s been hard not to push you onto the desk and fuck you into next week.”

Peter’s breath hitches and Tony almost growls in response.

“Is that a promise?” Peter whispers.

Tony hummed for a moment. “Maybe. Do you want it to be?”

“Yeah.”

“How about we make a deal, hm?”

“What kind of deal?”

“If you get your grade up to passing, I’ll fuck you right here on this desk.” Tony drums his fingers on the polished wood.

“Do I get some sort of incentive? To keep me motivated?” 

“How about a date?”

“A date?”

“You do know what a date is, do you not?”

“Of course I do! I’m not a blushing virgin Mr. Stark.”

“Okay okay. Calm down Peter. I’ll pick you up at the dorms at six?”

“I’ll see you then.” He stands and starts to walk back to his desk to get his bag. Tony stands and makes his way over and grabs the strap of the ag. 

“One more thing.”

Peter looked at him, confused. Tony actually smirked this time and pulled Peter closer by his jacket. 

“Tell me to stop anytime.” He said, before kissing the younger man deeply. He feels Peter start to buckle and his grip tightened to keep him upright as he pulled away. “How was that?” 

“Holy fuck.”

Tony laughs and slowly lets him go. “If you thought that was good, just wait until you get the main event.”

Peter rolls his eyes. “Oh my god.”

“Mmm, not quite.” Tony smirks. “I’ll see you tonight Peter.”

 

\-----.-----

 

Peter looked at the mess around his room. He couldn’t decide what to wear. What do you wear when you go on a date with your professor? Your well off professor at that?

He had finally settled on a red button down and his nicest black jeans. He spent an hour trying to get his hair to stay in place but eventually did give up. It was then that there was a knock on his door. Peter looked around and cursed softly. His room was a mess. Shaking his head and grabbing his keys, he turns the light off and slips out the door.

“Hi sorry I'm-” Peter turned around after looking the door and his mouth went dry.

Mr. Stark was all black and god damn it should be illegal for someone to look that good. 

“Peter? Are you alright?”

Peter shakes his head to clear it. 

“S-sorry-ah, what am I supposed to call you?”

“How about Tony? That is my name.”

“Tony.” Peter smiles. “You look really really really hot.” He blurts. Then his eyes widen and he slaps his hand over his mouth.

Tony laughs and pus Peter's hand down. “Thank you.” He leaned down and kisses Peter gently. “Shall we?”

“Where are we going?”

“It's a surprise.”

“Oh.” 

“Don't worry. I made sure we'll have some privacy.”

“Privacy?”

“Just so we don't be interrupted.”

“I...okay?”

“I know the guy who owns the restraint. He owes me a favor.”

“Well as long as it’s not to expensive…”

“Peter, if we’re going to have any kind of relationship-other than student-teacher of course- I’m going to spoil you.” 

“You don’t have too….” 

“I want to.” Tony grins, opening the car door. “After you.”

Peter blushes a little and ducks into the car. It was nice, a Audi R8. This car cost more than his college tuition. He felt a bit out of place but put a smile on his face as Tony slides into the driver’s seat. He really was looking forward to this. Tony glances over as he puts on his seatbelt.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. No, yeah I’m good. It’s just….this is the nicest car I've ever seen, let alone rode in.”

Tony laughs. “Yeah, she is a beauty.”

"Yknow, I could use a really cheesy line right now, but I’m not going to.”

"Is that so?”

“Mhm. I’ll save those for when you decide to not leave me out of embarrassment. Or we are in public and you don’t wanna make a scene.”

“You underestimate me, Mr. Parker.”

“We’ll see.”

 

The rest of the ride was spent in idle chatter. Peter found himself much more relaxed than he had expected. He was careful, of course, but not paranoid. He had been wanting this for a while after all. There was a buzz in his pocket and he sighs a little, pulling the phone out. It was a text from Shuri.

[You got yours. Now it’s my turn]

Peter laughs softly and tosses it into the back seat. 

“We have arrived.” Tony announces. 

Peter looks out the window and his jaw dropped. Per Se? Per Se is the second most expensive restaurant in New York. He looks back at Tony, still shocked.

“A meal here costs more than my entire wardrobe!” He exclaims. 

Tony just laughs again and gets out.

“I ordered ahead of time, I hope you don’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t know what to get here anyway…” Peter answers, getting out and closing the door. 

“Do you drink wine?”

“I have like once. I think.”

“Oh Peter. Come with me. I’m going to rock your world.”

Peter smirks. “Promise?”

Tony gives him a sideways glance. “In due time. Though, keep talking like that and we won’t make it through all the courses.”

“How many are there?”

“I ordered a nine course tasting menu. No two ingredients are repeated.”

“Holy shit!” Peter squeaks, earning a dirty look from another couple in the parking lot. 

“Holy shit indeed.” Tony agreed with a nod. He holds open the door and smiles. “After you.”

Once inside, Peter’s eyes widen. “Woah…”

The restaurant was bathed in a soft golden light. A large window over looked the river, giving a nice view of the almost set sun. There was a full bar and large elegant lamps suspended from the ceiling. There was a tug on his elbow and Peter turned away from his gawking to follow Tony to a side room. 

The room had the same lamps and soft light as the main dining room. A bottle of blood red wine sat on a bright white table cloth. 

Tony thanks the waiter and pulls out a chair for Peter to sit in. 

“What do you think?”

“It’s much nicer than Olive Garden.”

“Yes, that is true.” Tony chuckles, popping the cork of the wine bottle and pouring some into both glasses. He hands one over before raising his own. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” Peter repeats, taking a long drink. He makes a face. “That’s strong.”

“Of course it is. It’s real wine.”

“Right. Of course.”

Tony sets the glass down as the first course arrives. Oysters were elegantly plated with caviar on the side. Peter does his best to not make a disgusted expression. He had never had caviar, but it sounded nasty. He puts on a smile when Tony looks at him.

“I take it from the grimace you are trying to hide, you’ve never had caviar before?”

“Am I that obvious?” Peter asked sheepishly. 

“Just a bit. Try it?”

“Alright…” Peter sits down and picks up a spoon. 

“May I?”Tony asked, taking the spoon from Peter’s fingers. Peter slowly lets the spoon go and watches as Tony runs his finger through the contents of the spoon. “Open.” He commands and Peter bit back urge to say ‘yes daddy’. 

“Daddy?” Tony raises an eyebrow and sits back a little.

Oh fuck. That was out loud. Peter’s face flames. 

“I-I-Uh-”

“Well, Baby Boy,” Tony smirks, leaning closer. “Open up for Daddy.”

Peter opens his mouth as Tony’s fingers push past his lips. It would have been sexy, but the taste was absolutely horrible. Peter gags, pulling back and spitting into a napkin. 

“Oh god. That’s fucking horrible!”

“Language Baby. Don’t make me spank you.” Tony teases.

Peter looks up, his pupils dilated a little. “I think making me eat that was punishment enough.”

“I hear a ‘but’ in there.”

Instead of answered, Peter picks up Tony’s glass and drains it.  
“Hey, that was mine.”

Peter shrugs. “It’s mine now.”

“That’s rude Peter.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

Tony reaches over and pulls Peter to him. “You need to behave.”

“Or what?” Peter challenges with a smirk.

Tony grabs Peter’s wrists and holds them with one hand, tilting the younger man’s face up and kissing him deeply. Peter lets out a gasp of surprise and Tony takes that opportunity to push his tongue into his mouth. Peter lets out a whine. 

“M-mr. Stark!” 

“Mmm.” Tony lets out an amused growl. He pulls away a little. Peter whines at the lack of contact. Tony just picked up his knife and starts to pry open the oysters.

“Tony.” Peter whined. No response. “Mr. Stark?” He tried. Nothing. “Daddy?” He asked, tugging at his arm. 

Tony finally looked at him. “Hm?”

“Those are gross.” He says bluntly.

“You don’t like them?”

“I don’t really need fancy things. I would have been happy with sharing McDonalds chicken nuggets.” 

“Is that so?”

“You don’t have to throw money around to impress me. Who are you really, Tony Stark?”

Tony looks at him. “I’ve been trying to not push you down on this table and fuck you until you can’t remember your name.”

“And then we can get chicken nuggets?” Peter asked, licking his lips and leaning forward a little. 

“I’m sure we can work something out.” Tony smirks.

“Then I guess I better be good, right?” Peter purrs, standing up. “Daddy.”

He turns his body gracefully and folds himself into Tony’s lap, straddling him. Tony looks up at him. “Hey baby.”

“Hi.” Peter giggles. 

Tony wasted no time pulling Peter to him and kissing him deeply. Peter rolls his hips forward, making Tony groan. He sends a quick text before tossing his phone aside and standing. Peter automatically wraps his legs around the professor's waist, nipping at his ear. Tony drops him none to gracefully onto the table. It wobbles a little but is otherwise sturdy. Peter feels his shirt being pulled out of his jeans, then was slowly unbuttoned. His heart raced with anticipation. 

“Please…”

“Please what?”

“Touch me.” Peter begs. 

Tony just laughs and leans down, running his tongue over Peter’s right nipple. Peter gasped and jerks up. Tony pulls off then ghosts his breath over the other, only teasing. Instead, Tony grazed his teeth down the pale skin of Peter’s neck. He bit and sucked roughly, marking the skin with dark bruises. Peter closes his eyes and moans, low and long.

While Peter was distracted, Tony snaked one hand down to grasp Peter’s groin. Peter's eyes shot with open. 

“A-ah!”

Tony smirked and bites down at the pulse point as he began to move his fingers in small slow circles. Peter bucks his hips up in an effort to gain some traction but Tony pulls his hand away.

“Stop teasing me!” Peter demands. Tony shoves two fingers into Peter’s mouth.

“I don’t have any lube. So suck unless you want this to hurt, I need you to do your part.” 

Peter stared up at him, pupils wide as he starts to run his tongue around Tony’s fingers. Tony groans. “Damn Peter...you are very skilled with your tongue. Maybe you can show me what else you can do?” He murmurs, trailing the fingers of his free hand across the top of Peter’s jeans. Peter opens his mouth wider but his words were muffled. Tony pulls his fingers away, spreading the slavia on his hand.

“Care to repeat that?”

“I said, we can explore later. If you don’t get something in me in the next minute, I’m going to explode.”

“Is that so?” Tony asked, toying with the button of Peter’s pants, finally pulling them down, along with the underwear. Peter’s cock jutted up proudly, the wet tip glistening in the soft light. 

“Fuck, Peter.” Tony licks his lips and leans forward. 

“Tony...Tony please! Touch me!” 

Tony runs his fingers between Peter’s asscheeks before pushing into his hole. Peter tenses a little before slowly relaxing. Tony pushes his finger in deeper. Then he added another finger and then a third. 

Peter squirms, gripping the table cloth in his fists. “Tony-”

“It’s going to take longer to open you up because I’m fucking you dry. It’ll hurt less.”

“Okay.” He exhales. “Okay.”

Tony finally pulls his hand away and unzips his own pants, pulling them and his underwear down a bit. He gives his own cock a few strokes before lining up. “Ready?”

“Yes! Yeah. I’m ready.”

Tony pushes in slowly, stopping every few moments to make sure he wasn’t hurting Peter to much. Once he was all the way in, he was still for a few moment. Peter squeezed his eyes shut then gives a little nod. 

“Go.” He chokes out. 

Tony pulls back before sinking back down with a soft groan. 

“T-Tony?”

“Yeah baby?”

“C-can you go faster? Please Daddy?”

“Well you did ask so nicely.” Tony murmurs, leaning down to kiss him deeply, moving his hips faster. One hand grips the boys slender hips, the other took both wrists and pinned them to the table, going faster still. Peter started to babble as Tony moved to his neck, biting and sucking again. Peter strained against the hold. If he wanted to get free he could, but perhaps he liked to be held down. Tony smirked and nuzzled his lips against Peter’s ear. “Do you like being held down and roughed up Baby Boy?”

Peter’s face flamed and he turned his head. He mumbles a little.

“You blush now with dirty talk, but not when I’m balls deep in you?”

“I liked being roughed up Daddy.”

Tony bites him again. “I can see that.” He lifts one of Peter’s legs and drapes it over his shoulder so he could drive deeper. He moans deeply and changed angles. As soon as he did so, Peter jolts. 

“Oh!” He gasped. “There!”

Tony moves harder, pressing into that exact spot. 

“TONY!” Peter gasped, pulling on the table cloth and spilling a half full glass of wine. The red liquid spread across the white linen.

“Are you close baby?”

Peter nods, squeezing his eyes tighter shut.

“Come for me then baby. Come on…” Tony coaxed. 

Peter lets go with a cry of Tony’s name, his orgasm spraying across his chest. Tony rides Peter’s orgasm out before he came himself several minutes later. 

Tony lay still for a few long minutes, before slowly pulling out. Peter gasped at the sting. 

“It won’t hurt that much next time. I promise.” Tony gently kissed Peter’s lips. “Let's get you cleaned up.” 

Peter just nods. “I think-I think I’m just gonna lay here for a moment.” He pants. There’s a pause and then- “Mr-I mean Tony?”

“Yes Peter?” Tony asked before picking up a cloth napkin and dipping it in water. “This will be cold, just a heads up.”

“Can-AH!” Peter gasped as Tony touches the cold wet cloth to his chest. “Can we do this again sometime?”

“Sex in public?” Tony asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“No! I mean the date thing. Just…. Not so-”

“Extravagant?”

“Mhm.”

“Why don’t we compromise and let me spoil you a little? I want to.”

“We’ll talk about it later.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.” Peter sits up as Tony finished fixing his clothes. “How do I look?”

“I think the sex hair is sexy as fuck.”

Peter slaps his shoulder playfully. “You owe me chicken nuggets,”

“Ah that I do.. Let’s go then.”

 

 

 

Peter’s grades shot up, as he started to pay more attention in class and it wasn’t long before Shuri and MJ started to sit really close together. But that’s a story for another time…………


End file.
